An inkjet printing system, as one embodiment of a fluid ejection system, may include a printhead, an ink supply that provides liquid ink to the printhead, and an electronic controller that controls the printhead. The printhead, as one embodiment of a fluid ejection device, ejects ink drops through a plurality of orifices or nozzles. Electronic components may be used to control the ejection of ink drops through the orifices.
As manufacturing processes that are used to create these electronic components change, it is often desirable to create these electronics using the updated processes. By doing so, a manufacturer may benefit from increased manufacturing efficiencies, cost savings or product yields, for example. The use of an updated process, however, may present challenges in manufacturing a product so that it operates like previous products that were built using different processes.